


With a Bang and a Whimper

by nonamehux (orphan_account)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-26 03:10:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6221200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/nonamehux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>to fix the lack of pure smut stridercest<br/>enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote>





	With a Bang and a Whimper

**Author's Note:**

> to fix the lack of pure smut stridercest  
> enjoy!

Bro's hips are against Dave's, the weight of his body heavy for the smaller, leaner Strider. Dave's got his ankles crossed behind Bro's trying to pull him closer despite the clothes separating their skin. His hands have slipped under the white polo, blunt nails digging in the skin. Every time Bro rubs his crotch against his a spark of pleasure shoots into his stomach, his muscles clenching and loosening. Bro's throat is just above Dave's mouth and he leans up to latch on to the skin. His teeth worry the skin beneath the man's stubble.

He hears Bro groan and sucks softly on the man's neck. The pace of his brothers hips quickens, and his own move to match. The firm padding of the futon under him as the structure creaks. Dave moans softly when the thrusts get rougher and he seeks out his brother's mouth.

Their hips still as they get more into their kiss, Dave's hand fisting into Bro's hair and pulling him closer. Bro's hands are around Dave's ribs, he's marveling at how small his brother is in comparison. He breaks from the younger's mouth and kisses his throat, leaving wet, reddened spots. Dave wriggles beneath him. His breathing quickens as the gloved warm hands slid up his record shirt. They're gentle on his skin and he whines, " _Bro_ , hurt me."

Bro's shades scrap the skin of his stomach as the man brings his face to Dave's concaved stomach. They've slid down his nose and Dave can see the orange irises peaking out. His own shades are long gone. He runs his hand through Bro's messy bangs and ends up pulling the shades off with no resistance. The fall to the floor beside the futon. When Bro's face his finally bare Dave arches his back. The message is understood and soon he's  got a myriad of teeth marks across his ribs and his chest. 

"Fuck." He's wound up tight. His cock leaking in his jeans and he can feel Bro's against his thigh.The stoic face is red with the exertion and he kisses Bro again, his hands unbuttoning the fly to his jeans. Large hands come to help him get his shirt off and soon Bro's joins his on the growing pile. There's a few awkward moments as Dave wrestles his skinny jeans and boxers while Bro is easily out of his own pants in seconds. The sweat builds on Dave's brow from the activity and just the heat of Texas. 

  When the clothes have been dealt with the pair fall back into a messy bout of dry humping. Bro's hand wrapping around Dave's neck just enough to make his thoughts go fuzzy. He loves the look of bliss, and conflicting instinctive panic on his brother's face. The long blond hair sticks to his face and Bro can feel the orgasm building from their clumsy frottage. He lets go of Dave to root between the futon cushions for lube and a condom. He mumbles to himself about safe sex and can't help but smirk at the irony. Nothing more morally dubious than fucking your younger brother, but its not so bad if you come in a condom instead of his ass. 

Dave has an arm over his eyes as he waits for Bro to finish fucking around in the cushions. He lets his legs fall onto the tops of Bro's thighs and tries to relax himself so this will go by quickly. He's burning to be touched, to be fucked out on Bro's cock. When he feels the slight weight of the condom packet land on his stomach he can't help but grin. He peeks at his brother from under his arm and watches at the man lubes up his first and second fingers. Dave still gasps as a cold, wet digit circles and presses against his hole. He arches his back and presses against it. The tip sliding in with ease but a slight burn growing as he's filled more. He lets himself breathe when Bro's index finger is knuckle deep inside him. There's a kiss pressed to the inside of his knee. "You good?" Bro's voice is quiet and gravely.

Dave sucks in a breath, focusing hard on relaxing his muscles and nods. There's another kiss, firmer, on his leg and then the finger is removed. When it's replaced another is beside it. Dave whines, and the process is repeated until he's been split open on three of Bro's fingers and he's trying not the come from the way they're hitting his prostate. There's the slick sounds from the lube playing in his ears and he cants his hips down to meet Bro's hand again. "Bro, I'm.. go ahead, oh fuck."

Bro laughs. He laughs and Dave would kick him if his legs were willing. Instead he lays, forehead drenched in sweat, waiting.The muscles of Bro's chest flex as he grabs the condom. Dave's heart beat is hastened as always. The condom makes it so much more real. Then his legs are being pushed open to accept Bro's hips between them. Dave angles his hips up. There's a hand on his waist to steady him as Bro lines up with his hole. Dave almost feels embarrassed, but then Bro's moving, pushing into him and he, well, he forgets everything except for the way Bro's making him feel.

It's a slow build. Bro taking his time to stretch Dave out just the tiniest bit. It's delicious and frustrating. Dave can't control his breathing or his squirming. He wriggles between pushing down on Bro's cock and moving away because the feeling is overwhelming. His cock is leaking against his stomach, and when he moves it brushes softly against Bro's chest.  He's mumbling to himself but he can't process it. When Bro finally has drawn the moment out as long as fucking possible, Dave's going out of his mind. He moves, rolls his hips into Dave. 

Dave wraps his legs around his brother's waist trying to goad him into moving but its unnecessary. Bro plants a hand on Dave's shoulder, and rests his face on the other side of his neck. His hips pulling back to fuck the younger in earnest. Dave bits down on Bro's shoulder as his cock grazes his prostate. His hands are scratching at Bro's back, and he's letting out ugly moans and gasps. "Harder," Dave manages to get the word through his clenched teeth.

 Bro growls, and Dave doesn't even question why he finds that so hot. He just accepts it and he tenses as Bro pounds him harder. The muscles of his thighs burn as he tries to pull Bro deeper by force of will. Bro chuckles each time he feels the muscles of Dave's body clench around him. He angles his hips upwards and slams into Dave, the ring of the impact swirling in Dave's ears. Dave's mind is in shambles as his brother moves, pushing upright and grabbing Dave's hips for leverage. 

There's a dirty smacking sound asBro fucks him, dave moving closer to the arm of the couch every few thrusts by the sheer power of them. Dave can feel his skin burning red from how close to coming he is. His hand clumsily finds his dick and he starts jerking himself. He doesn't bother holding  out just pumps himself in time with Bro's thrusts. He can hear Bro's voice, the groans as the older man thrusts faster. Dave comes as bro nails his prostate dead on. His teeth digging in to his bottom lip as he shoots his load onto his stomach.

Bro holds his hips tighter and Dave whimpers with the pain. He's still engulfed in his climax as Bro thrusts into him once more, coming into the condom. He collapses over his brother as the energy leaves him. Dave giggles dumbly at the tickling kisses that are placed on his neck. Their stomachs are grossly stuck together and Bro sighs as he pulls away. Dave winces at the feeling of Bro's softening cock leaving him. He smells the drying come on his stomach, but he can't be bothered to do anything about it yet. He closes his eyes when Bro's body is back with his, keeping him warm and drifts into sleep. 


End file.
